mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Pentagona Mecha
Pentagona Mecha were the various mecha from the Pentagona Star System, a solar system with five planets appeared in the 1985 anime series Heavy Metal L-Gaim. All mecha are solar powered and are composed of a metal called Genepla. Heavy Metals *'L-Gaim Mark 1': Height: 20.7 meters, 24.1 meters (land booster). Weight: 19.1 tons, 31.1 tons (with Flicker). Armed with immense strength, a wired power launcher on the right wrist, an energy saber stored in each wrist, a shield with a forked bottom and a double barreled power launcher (Binder), a double sided energy lancer strong enough to cut asteroids in half, s-mines, and can borrow L-Gaim Mark 2's Power Launcher. *'L-Gaim Mark 2': Height: 26.5 meters. Weight: 36.8 tons. Armed with an energy saber in each wrist, a very powerful energy cannon that can attack over a mile away (Buster Launcher), a shield on each arm (Arm Binders), a double sided energy lancer, s-mines, and can turn into a land booster for more flight speed called Prowler. *'Amon Duule': Also referred to as Stack. Armed with a very powerful energy cannon that can attack over a mile away (Buster Launcher), a shield on the left arm (Binder), and can turn into a land booster for more flight speed. *'D-Sserds': Height: 20.2 meters. Weight: 19.3 tons. **'Standard D-Sserd': Also referred to as Copy L-Gaim. Armed with a wired power launcher on the right wrist, a pair of energy sabers, and a forked shield (Binder). **'Gaw's D-Sserd': One of the three D-Sserds colored red. Would later be upgraded to Nouvelle D-Sserd. **'Nouvelle D-Sserd': Height: 24.5 meters. Weight: 24.9 tons. Armed with a pair of energy sabers and a shield on each arm armed with a power launcher (Arm Binders). *'Allones': Height: 15.7 meters. Weight: 29.9 tons. **'Standard Allone': Armed with a pair of laser guns and a laser launcher. **'Space Allone': Also referred to as Grongo. Same weaponry as standard versions except it is also armed with a power launcher. **'Army Allone': Armed with a pair of laser guns and a laser launcher. **'Mizun Allone': Armed with a pair of laser guns and a laser launcher. **'Civilian Allone': Height: 15.2 meters. Weight: 21.1 tons. Armed with a pair of laser guns and a laser launcher. *'Beaz': Also translated as Beas. Armed with a power launcher on each wrist and a 15-tube missile pod on each shoulder. *'Gayrahm': Height: 22.2 meters. Weight: 16.1 tons. Armed with a spear that can fire a power launcher from the tip (Paddle Spear). *'Listas': Height: 11.2 meters. Weight: Unspecified, likely under 20 tons. **'Standard Lista': Armed with a power launcher. **'Space Lista': Armed with a dual laser gun. *'Zeddas': **'Standard Zedda': Armed with a standard power launcher on the right arm and a pistol-like weaker power launcher. **'Army Zedda': Possesses no weaponry. **'Space Zedda': Possesses no weaponry. *'Pardner': Height: 12.6 meters. Length: 14.8 meters. Weight: Unspecified, likely under 25 tons. Armed with a claw on the torso, a power launcher under the cockpit, and six co-pardners each armed with a weak power launcher. *'Greias': **'Standard Greia': Height: 17 meters. Weight: 25.7 tons. Armed with a power launcher on each wrist and an energy saber. **'Greia Norda': Height: 17 meters. Weight: 27.8 tons. A masked variant without an energy saber. **'Space Greia': Height: 18.5 meters. Weight: 19.8 tons. Replaces the energy saber with a laser gun. *'Bal-Buds': Height: 18.9 meters. Weight: 28.7 tons. **'Standard Bal-Bud': Armed with a power launcher on the right wrist and an energy saber. **'Kayzess': Same weaponry as standard versions except it is also armed with a small shield on the left wrist. **'Royal Guard Bal-Bud': Same weaponry as the standard version. *'Bat-Shu': Height: 21.2 meters. Weight: 20 tons. Armed with an energy saber, a shield with a forked bottom that contains a pair of s-mine launchers and twelve missiles in each side (Binder), small energy bullets in the right side of the torso (Energy Bomber), twelve double sided energy lancers, and a very powerful energy cannon that can attack over a mile away (Buster Launcher). *'Ashura Temple': Height: 22 meters. Weight: 39.7 tons. Armed with a round shield on each arm armed with a buster launcher that can destroy asteroids (Circus Binders), four energy sabers that double as launchers and two can be used as energy lances, a pair of power launchers, small energy bullets fired from the torso (Energy Bomber), hundreds of metal balls from the torso (Reverse Bomber), and an energy barrier. *'Blood Temple': Armed with a very powerful energy cannon that can attack over a mile away (Buster Launcher) and a small round shield on the left wrist. *'Cavalry Temples': Height: 23.1 meters. Weight: 31.1 tons. Armed with an energy saber in each wrist, a power launcher, a pair of energy swords (Energy Slashes), and a pair of anti-laser plates near the neck. **'Standard Cavalry Temple': Black mass produced versions used by the Oldna Poseidal royal guards. **'Helmine': Orange variant customized to fight the L-Gaims. *'G-Roon': Height: 20.7 meters. Weight: Unspecified, likely under 30 tons. Armed with a power launcher on each wrist, a pair of energy sabers that can combine into an energy lancer, an armored spear capable of firing a power launcher from the tip, emit electricity, can withstand energy sabers, and can return if thrown (Long Spear), emitting metal particles that reflect energy based attacks and jam communications (Metal Splinter), hundreds of metal balls from the torso (Reverse Bomber), and s-mines. *'A-Taul': Height: 27.5 meters. Weight: Unspecified, likely under 30 tons. Armed with a shield on each arm armed with a weak beam launcher (Winged Binders) and an energy saber that can turn into an electrical whip (Flogger). *'A-Taul V': Height: 27.5 meters. Weight: Unspecified, likely under 30 tons. Armed with a Bat-Shu Binder, an Auge Round Binder on the right shoulder, a pair of Ashura Temple Circus Binders, a G-Roon Long Spear, and a triple version of the first A-Tail's Flogger. *'(Replica) Auge': Height: 20.3 meters. Weight: 23.1 tons. Also translated as Auug. Armed with a shield on each shoulder armed with a rotatable power launcher and dozens of needle missiles (Round Binder), four energy sabers with two that can be used as energy lances, and an energy barrier. *'Original Auge': Height: 20 meters. Weight: Unspecified, likely under 30 tons. Armed with immense strength, a stronger version of the Round Binder on the left shoulder, a scythe that can separate into two energy sabers, a Buster Launcher on the right shoulder, an energy barrier, and a device called the Heart Lachesis that keeps it and the pilot functioning indefinitely. *'Salonz': Height: 26.5meters. Weight: 19.5 tons. Only appears in the Heavy Metal Soldier OVA. Armed with a mace and a spear. *'Pagorta': Height: 23 meters. Weight: 21.5 tons. Only appears in the Heavy Metal Soldier OVA. Arned with an energy saber stored on the back, needle missiles from the wings, an energy barrier, four hidden arms with the upper pair having three energy sabers in each hand, and a right wrist claw. Vehicles Flossers Flossers are hovercrafts capable of fast flight, usually only able to seat the pilot. *'Audevan': Possesses no weapons and are used solely by the Poseidal Army. *'Autogyro': Possesses no weapons and acts more as a one seated helicopter than a proper flosser. *'Axe': Armed with a laser in the nose. *'Desks': Armed with a laser on the rear platform. *'Eajer': Armed with a laser gun in the front and two power launchers on the top similar to a tank. *'Flicker': Half ton flossers that doubles as cockpits for both L-Gaims and D-Sserds. *'Guger': Possesses no weapons and are used solely by the Poseidal Army. *'Viewy': The successor of the Flicker used for both L-Gaims. Land Boosters Land Boosters are small aerial ships used to fly faster and longer distances than flossers. *'Gillippy': Possess no weapons and are used solely by the Poseidal Army. *'Spirit': Land boosters that are 25.4 meters long and armed with a power launcher on the underside. *'Zapper': Possess no weapons and are used solely by the Poseidal Army Space Ships *'Ap': A space battleship that is 1,300 meters long. Armed with hundreds of laser guns and power launchers around the hull including two buster launchers on the bow. Also translated as Ape. *'Crosser': A solar boat armed with two laser guns on its underside. *'D'ps': Transport ships that are 260 meters in length. Armed with laser guns in both sides of the hull and a power launcher on the underside. Also translated as Dipps. *'Epsilon': Space ships that look more like stations that are 750 meters in length. A variation called the Trast exists. *'Gulgul': Traveling space ships that are 260 meters in length. Armed with a double barreled power launcher on the underside and four laser guns around the hull. *'Kasatsh': Space destroyer ships that are 25 meters in length. Armed with a pair of cannons on the underside. *'Krepaul': Traveling space ships that are 410 meters in length. *'Quart': Transport shits that are 133 meters in length. Are armed with a double barreled power launcher on the nose. *'Ray': Planetary bomber ships that are 380 meters in length. Armed with warheads launched from the underside called Planet Busters. A variation called the Slender Skala exists. *'Sarge Opus': Planetary cruisers that are 360 meters in length. Armed with five hundred power launchers around the body. *'Slash': Traveling space ships that are 160 meters long. Are armed with a power launcher on the underside. *'Terna': A unique space ship that is 240 meters long. Armed with a pair of power launchers on each side and several rotatable ones in the back and can erect an energy barrier. Also translated as Turner. *'Wele': Space yachts that are 375 meters in length. Armed with a pair of power launchers on each side and several rotatable ones in the back and can erect an energy barrier. Other *'Chicken': A ground vehicle used by the Poseidal Army. Armed with a laser gun on the nose. *'Theart Star': A mobile space station commanded by Full Flat. While unarmed it is surrounded by asteroids with power launcher turrets for defense. *'Thess': Flying patrol boats that are 19.8 meters long. *'Works': A mobile ground base that is 23.9 meters long. Armed with a laser gun near the right side of the cockpit and a power launcher on the left side of the hull. It was used to carry L-Gaim Mark 1 around on land.